Halo
by BlueRidgeBeauty
Summary: The apocalypse is over, Dean and Cas are a happy couple, and Gabriel longs for that kind of love with someone, then he meets her.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I'm not Eric Kripke or the CW Network so I own the rights to nothing, and sincerely hope no one sues me because it will such a waste of their time as I'm broke as a joke.

Notes This is a Gabe/OFC fic with a side of Dean/Cas if that's not your cup of tea I suggest you run like there's a hellhound on your tail, otherwise enjoy. On a completely unrelated note this is unbetaed as you can probably gather from reading the following fic. My punctuation sucks (yes all you flamers, I'm well aware of the fact thank you very much) anyone willing to subject themselves to being my beta should P.M. me as I will be forever grateful for any help I can get.

Prologue

Gabriel often finds himself wondering what it would be like to have what his brother Castiel has with Dean. It's been five years since they stopped the apocalypse and Castiel and Dean are still more often than not having public displays of affection that make both he and Sam want to gouge their eyes out with a spork. Still he can't help but fill a niggling hint of jealousy maybe it's because he's been away from home for so very long now and he misses the connection he had with all his siblings, or maybe it's because times have changed since he first started posing as a pagan god he remembers rather vividly a time when villagers would leave pretty little virgins alone in a forest clearing to secure his favor in helping them avenge themselves of a rival clan or a cruel overlord. Times had been hard back then, injustices were a way of life, and the Trickster got lots of tail in return for playing a few nasty pranks on the high and mighty. But that had been centuries ago and no one really practiced the old ways anymore occasionally some new age or Wiccan newbie would be fool enough to invoke him, but even that was a rarity these days, and so Gabriel more often than not was reduced to having to snap himself up a bevy of beautiful babes when he was lonely and didn't have either the time or the patience for the bar scene.

No the only time anyone invokes him these days is as Gabriel the archangel and more often than not it's because they want his help getting in the family way yeah follow a few orders and tell the young and untouched and the old and barren their preggers and suddenly you can never live it down, the reputation of heaven's stork follows you for the rest of eternity. Gabriel however would advise those seeking his favor in starting a family to be careful what you wish for because he has been known to help just ask Nadya Suleman and Jon and Kate Gosselin what a wonderful idea that is.

No today Gabriel is neither fully archangel nor a Trickster but an odd mix of the two often finds himself tagging along as part of Dean Winchester's merry band of misfits partly because his little brother went and mated himself to the elder Winchester and that sort of makes them in-laws now and partly because well at some point during the whole apocalypse mess he became accustomed to being part of this odd little family. He's actually surprised by how quickly it all became the norm for him but at this point he's used to watching his brother suck face with Dean, having Bobby Singer treat him like a kid and call him idget something that still sends a spark of longing through him for his real Father, and having Jesse the antichrist who wasn't evil after all, who Sam ended up more or less adopting after Zachariah killed his folks, call him uncle Gabe.

So this is how Gabriel or Gabe as he is more frequently called these days due to Dean's penchant for shortening everyone's name finds himself sitting on the steps of Bobby's porch watching Dean and Castiel share a kiss, while Bobby grills up some burgers, and Sam and Jesse kick around a soccer ball.

It's all of this domesticity and warm fuzziness that has Gabriel contemplating love and relationships, and the possibility of settling down himself. He has met someone, someone that has managed to captivate him, something he never imagined any mere human could do, but like it or not with each passing day there's a certain part of him that he feels ever the more willing to give away. Nowadays there is always a picture in his mind, a name on his lips, a confession just waiting for the right moment to roll off his tongue.

Her name is Wendy and she makes the best ice cream sundae's ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Kripke and the CW network, I still own nothing.

Gabriel thinks back to the day he had met her, he'd been bumming around the southeast because there's a judge in a small town along the Virginia/North Carolina state line that's been taking bribes for years and he let a child molester go free and the molester began killing his victims and his victims began to haunt the woods where he buried their bodies which of course drew the Winchester's attention. Twelve little girl had died because Judge Butner had taken a bribe, so in Gabriel's opinion he was due a visit from The Trickster.

It's spring but warmer than usual and the court building where he is posing as the new bailiff is stiflingly hot, and the court reporter Mrs. Hutton a plump older woman with unnaturally blond hair and a seemingly tireless tongue is going on and on about how much she'd love a banana split from the diner across the street telling how they make the best ice cream sundaes ever and how they keep a supply of hard to find old fashioned candies in a display beneath the checkout counter. Thankfully his lunch break is coming up since Mrs. Hutton's going on about chocolate syrup and stick candies has Gabriel's sweet tooth craving something anything sweet and at the moment he can't just snap his fingers for a candy bar. At noon his candy craving has takes him across the street from the courthouse to the old fashioned diner. It's nice and clean, a quaint place, the seemingly sole survivor of a bygone era, and most assuredly something of a tourist trap for the small town. The place looks much the same as it probably did back in the fifties when it was most likely built.

"Hey Darlin' what can I get for you?" the waitress asks as Gabriel takes a seat at the counter. He looks up, and can't help but smile she's a cute little thing, her riot of ginger colored curls are pulled up in some complicated updo, her bright green eyes shine with genuine warmth, and the smile she's giving him isn't a fake one meant to charm a customer into a bigger tip, but an openly friendly gesture. Her name tag says her name is Wendy.

"Well Wendy" he says smiling "Mrs. Hutton across the street says you all make the best old fashioned milk shakes and ice cream sundaes around."

Wendy's smile only gets bigger "That we do" she says "Gran and Grandpa opened this place back in 1952, and they've been serving the same soda shop style drinks and desserts ever since. So what can I get for you?"

Gabriel glances up at the menu board behind her and saw grasshopper, chocolate mint chip ice cream over a brownie smothered in hot fudge and topped with whipped cream and your choice of toppings his mouth waters just a little bit it's been ages since he has one and he promptly makes his order.

"Oh, those are good" she says "but you got to really have a bit of a sweet tooth to finish one."

"Oh that shouldn't be a problem" Gabriel says with an easy grin quirking an eyebrow which causes her to laugh.

Gabriel watches her as she fixes him his treat she's a whirlwind of activity refilling another customers drink, before stopping momentarily to help out a mom who's three kids had graduated from kicking and pinching each other under the table to launching peas and spaghetti noodles at each other.

Gabriel grins, Wendy seems to be an good with kids she the three stopped mid food fight when she mentions that there may be free milkshakes in it for them if they behave.

"Here's your sundae" she says with a blush "sorry it took so long but Angie's kids can be a handful sometimes."

"Ah it's okay kids will be kids" he says with a shrug "You know her?" Gabriel asks nodding toward the woman and her kids.

"It's a small town I know everybody, but Angie and I have been friends since we were in kindergarten. Well I know everybody but you that is" she says.

"I'm Gabriel", he says offering her his hand, "but my friends all call me Gabe."

"Well nice meeting you Gabe" she says shaking his hand. Gabriel can't help but notice how soft her hands are, or the generous dusting of freckles across her nose She's not a classic beauty, but there's no denying she's cute, and Gabriel holds her gaze and her hand just a moment longer than necessary causing her to blush.

"So what brings you to Hillsville?" she asks.

"Needed a job, liked the area" he says before taking his first bite of the sundae, and she laughs when he makes an almost obscene noise as the chocolate and mint flavors hit his taste buds.

"This is wonderful!" he exclaims a moment later making a mental note to add this particular diner to his list of favorite places to eat.

"Thank you, and welcome to Hillsville" she says leaving him the bill before going off to take another customer's order. Gabriel sits back and watches her work as he eats enjoying himself immensely. She's a little on the short side but curvy, and her bubbly personality is infectious, causing him to smile despite his reasons for being in this town. Gabriel is even able to muster a smile when Mrs. Hutton plops herself down on the stool beside him.

"I see you took my advice and tried the ice cream" she said.

"Yeah I did and you're right it is very good."

"Well let me offer you some more advice" she said pointing at Wendy "stay away from that one Wendy McGee ain't the type of girl you take home to momma, if you know what I mean" she said nodding sagely.

"Really?" Gabriel asked trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice he had a feeling that if the old bitty didn't stop talking he was going to end up going trickster on her as well as her boss the judge.

"Oh well I don't blame you she's pretty, and you're new here so you don't know."

"About what?" he asked.

"Well Wendy she's a bit of a slut, broke her poor parent's heart's, her Daddy was a minister over at Fairview Baptist Church, and well Wendy was the baby of the family, spoiled little thing, anyways she went off to college and came back two years later with a baby on the way and no daddy to speak of. Embarrassed her parents, and well the congregation fired her daddy over the scandal she caused. Last I heard he was preaching at a church down in Hickory, North Carolina. No she's lucky her grandma Ethel had this restaurant, and was willing to take her in. Of course I suspect she probably gets some kind of welfare, all those single moms do, bleeds the rest of us dry helping to pay for their little bastards."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to smite Gladys Hutton instead opting to pay for his sundae and head back across the street to the courthouse. Getting up he walked over to the cash register Wendy dashed over to ring up his order "So", she asked "how was it?"

"Delicious" he said giving her a wink.

"See you tomorrow then?" she asked.

"Sure thing" he said before heading back to "work".


End file.
